Alina Thomas
Alina Veluchi *Bastet *Homid Twilight Bagheera *Akaa - rank 2 *Deed Name: Gift-From-Seline *Pack: Grail & Grove *Played by Merr *Nickname(s): Secret Keeper, Miss Kitty, AlleyCat, Jungle Book *Occupation: Gymnastics coach *model: Carolina "Pampita" Ardohain *Character Sheet *Alina's feline form *Family: Gabrielle Thomas (mother), Isabelle Antonia Snow Veluchi (daughter), Christopher Brent (foster brother), Tony Veluchi (Husband), Lorian Veluchi (mother-in-law), Marcus Veluchi (brother-in-law), Fable (sister-in-law) *Allies: Byron Constantine, Alex Cole-Alaric, Boomer Chase, Cedric Kismet, Aislinn Novarri, Illyana Constantine, Artemis Grey, Thekla Walks-With-The-Past Alina's History Alina was born in Galway, Ireland after her mother was raped by a trueborn Bagheera when she was 15 years old. Alina and her mother moved to America when Alina was 12. She was heavily into gymnastics and could have competed in the olympics, but she didn't have that competative spirit to do something like that. Her First Change was at 16 years of age and she was taught all she needed to know by an African man named Elimu "Bruce" Obyato, also known as Follows-The-Stars. Alina has been a somewhat rollercoaster of a relationship with Tony Veluchi. When the pair first met, they didn't think much of each other. Alina hating him for breaking the heart of her gay best friend, Andrew Desmond. Tony not much liking her, thinking that she was some obnoxious Black Fury Ragabash. Alina found herself crossing paths with Tony more often when she made friends with Artemis Grey, who at the time was one of Tony's pack mates. Alina and Tony moved to tolerating each other, into a friendship. While at a "Dead Vampire Party" that was being thrown at Alex Cole-Alaric's after Art's first Vampire kill, Alina was outted as being a Bastet. The person that outted her was Tony's younger brother, Marcus Veluchi. He'd managed to decipher a comment of Alina's that eluded to what she truly was. Firm friends with Tony and the rest of Grail & Grove, Alina travelled with them to New Orleans to help with an oil spill there. Tony and Alina's friendship deepened into romance and for awhile they were engaged. Scared that she'd ruin Tony's reputation, Alina broke off the engagement and married Issac Snow, a Bagheera kinfolk she was seeing at the same time. Around this time Alina also discovered she was with child. March saw a pregnant Alina back in Denver with her husband. While he was out, she was attacked by Black Spiral Dancers in her home. Seeming to have Seline on her side, Alina killed 3 of them without shifting into her war form before the Mistress of Cats pulled the 6 month pregnant Alina into the Umbra where she was saved by a tiger spirit named Sammael. Wasn't long after that, while Alina was waiting with Tony and his pack for her husband to return to Denver from some trip that she found out he had died. His trip that he hadn't told her about involved him and his friend, Arkin Cole, taking on some Spirals... and losing. Resisting mourning the loss of her husband and mate, Alina locked herself away in her apartment home, scared that if she allowed herself to truly mourn, she'd accidentally shift and lose the most precious thing that Issac had given her, her child. Tony visited her often during that time and things rekindled between them again. This was a bit of a problem now, as Tony had taken another woman, Virginia Levkova, as a mate and gotten her pregnant. Things between Virginia and Tony are still tense, even after the birth of his daughter, Cadence. May 2011, Isabelle Antonia Snow Veluchi was born. To family and friends, this little blue eyed bundle of joy is better known as Peanut, the nickname she'd been given while still in the womb. Alina and Tony are not only partners in love, they are partners in an important Garou role. They are Redemption Road's Den Parents. Alina being the first ever Bastet to be given such an honour. Yule 2011 Alina and Tony were married. Happier than she's ever been, Alina's looking forward to life with her Scrappy. Category:Bastet Category:Characters